


Kindred Spirits

by Lindenharp



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [11]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 11th Doctor, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s05e11 The Lodger, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strangers connect.  Spoilers for "The Lodger".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Spirits

Two minds touch. Two beings converse. One is of this world, one is not. The Terran is intrigued. He has never encountered a Time Lord before.

The Doctor is alien, but there is much about him that is familiar. He is intensely curious about everything. He explores wherever he pleases. He greets everyone while remaining aloof.

He can be cruel - not by intent but by nature. He takes what he needs without hesitation or apology. He radiates superiority.

_He is like me._ Though the Doctor has undeniable physical flaws, the Terran concludes that he would make a fine cat.


End file.
